


The Martial Artist's Daughter

by orphan_account



Category: Ranma 1/2
Genre: Cursed and Cursing are both involved, Curses, Like really slow, Love Triangles, Multi, Not Beta Read, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Slow Burn, The love triangle doesn't officially start until we're 20+ chapters into this thing, Y'all better buckle up for a ride, we post unedited fanfic like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-22 02:17:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14298594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “I didn’t mean it as an insult. In fact I’m a tomboy myself and in comparison to you, I’m a true tomboy.”AU of Ranma 1/2 where Ranma never fell into the Spring of the Drowned Girl at Junsenkyo. Instead, he was born as a girl and was always a girl but Genma raised her as a boy for most of her life for the sake of the art.Genma will stop at nothing until his daughter becomes " a woman amongst men" even if it means dragging her around the country on an incredibly long training journey, subjecting her to harsh martial arts training, enrolling her into an all-boy junior high, deterring possible suitors, and generally doing things that would probably get him taken away by the child protection sevicesNote that this story's main relationship focuses on the Ryu Kumon x Ranma and Ryoga Hibiki x Ranma love triangle although there will be other relationships, one-sided or not. It mostly follows the events of the manga with some anime and movie events but certain plot points have been changed to fit the story, omitted, or replaced with original plot. Also, the events in this fic may not match the manga timeline completely for the sake of plot convenience. Keeping that in mind, please enjoy.





	The Martial Artist's Daughter

Genma paced back and forth nervously, glancing at his wife every now and then. She had given birth to their child a while ago but the nurses were still swarming around her. Their child had been whisked away before he could even get a look at the newborn. A few moments later, the buzzing died down as the doctor entered the room with with a solemn look on his face. Genma paled and feared for the worst. In a shaky voice, he asked “What’s wrong?”

“I’m sorry Mr. Saotome, there was some complications while your wife was giving birth,” the doctor said.

The Saotome couple both widened their eyes at the news. Nodoka broke out into a sob while Genma looked like he was slapped across the face. Genma wanted an heir to train and raise so they could carry on the Saotome School of Anything-Goes Martial Arts. Who else would carry on his lineage? “Wait,” the doctor said, noticing the couple’s reaction. “I wasn’t finished. Although it is true that you can no longer have any more children, your wife did successfully give birth to a healthy baby.”

Genma let out a sigh of relief as hope flowed back into him. All was not lost. He still had an heir. His school will not die. He could even make good on his promise with his friend Soun to unite the two school. His son and one of Tendo’s daughter could get married. He was drunk on happiness but the moment the doctor opened his mouth to speak again, Genma was knocked out of his happy little fantasy.

“Congratulations, it’s a girl.”

* * *

 

The doctor asked the married couple what they wished to name their daughter. Nodoka wanted their daughter to be named Ranko but Genma insisted that their newborn be named Ranma. He wouldn’t budge so she relented and allowed him to name their child. She knew how much Genma wanted a son so she would let him have this at least.

“Genma,” Nodaka called while caressing their baby in her arms. “Would you like to hold her?”

Her husband stuttered and almost drops their newborn daughter, not expecting for Ranma to be passed to him so suddenly. Genma looked towards his wife with an anxious look on his face, only to be given a smile in return. He sighed and looked towards his daughter who gazed back at him. They stared at each other for what seemed to be an eternity before Ranma breaks their contest by grabbing her father’s thumb while cooing at him. He is shocked by the sudden display but at the same time, feels a warm emotion stirring up inside of him. Ranma may not be the son he wanted but in this moment, Genma decides that he doesn’t mind settling for a daughter.

**Author's Note:**

> I recently rewatched and read the Ranma 1/2 anime and manga so I felt inspired to write the fanfic I thought of five to six years ago. Please enjoy.


End file.
